I love you, Takuto
by Lily Canvas
Summary: Just a little one shot for Koji and Takuto! Hope you enjoy!


**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction on my favourite pairing in Gakuen Heaven. I guess you can say it's a one shot. I hope you enjoy~**

-X-X-X-

Iwai Takuto started to gently stroke his paint brush over the smooth surface of his canvas. He was painting a white lily. He didn't know why, exactly, but he continued anyway. As he was about to dip his paint brush into the pink and white mixture on his palette, a strong but gentle hand touched his shoulder, causing the artist to jump and drop his paint brush.

"Ah!"

"It's okay, Takuto, it's just me." A gentle voice said.

"K-Koji, don't scare me like that." Takuto's soft voice whispered, as he bent down to pick up the paint brush that had fallen on the floor.

"Sorry," The archer smiled, "I just came to check on you. Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"N-no, I haven't. I-I forgot again…I'm sorry…"

Koji's smile turned into a frown as he heard his friend's reply. He was deeply concerned about Takuto's eating disorder and was really trying to help him eat at least three good meals a day. He needed the food in his body. His skinny frame told him so.

Koji sighed. "I thought so…You must keep an eye on your health, Takuto. Do you not know how much I care about you?"

Iwai blushed at this statement. Deep down the artist truly loved the archer. So much that it hurt. He just wished Koji felt the same way for him for him…but no-one would ever love a boy so skinny and fragile as he was. Ever. Fortunately, Koji _did_ feel the same way, he just didn't know how to tell the other.

"_I just want to hold him," _Koji thought, "_and tell him that I love him; but I can't just tell him. He properly doesn't feel the same way."_

Koji signed, "Well, I've just finished practise. Would you like to come and have some dinner with me?" He asked, as a small breeze wafted in the room, causing his raven-blue hair to swish gently across his face.

Takuto smiled gently, the blush fading from his face, "Okay. I'll just pack away my art supplies." He placed his paint brushes in the sink along with his palette and his canvas in a corner to dry.

After he was ready the two of them set off to the cafeteria.

-X-X-X-

On their way back to the dorms, the two boys walked together in a comfortable silence. As they were walking along the concrete path, Takuto accidentally tripped;

"Ah!" The artist landed with a thud on the floor, grazing his arm as he fell.

"Takuto! Are you alright?" Koji asked, with a worried voice. He picked Takuto off of the floor without any ease. Looking over the artist's body for any signs of blood.

"Ah…" Takuto winced in pain as he moved his left arm. It was bleeding slightly and had bits of gravel stuck in the skin. This would take time to heal…

Koji felt a pang of guilt stab his heart.

"Come. Lets go back to my dorm and I'll wrap that up for you." Koji said as he examined the artist's arm, making sure not to touch or damage anymore of the wound.

"O-oh, it's okay, Koji. You d-don't have to. I-I can do it m-myself."

"No. I insist. Come." Koji insisted as he lightly dragged Iwai towards his dorm.

-X-X-X-

Koji's dorm was on the first floor, so it didn't take long to reach it. Inside, Koji told Takuto to wait on the bed, whilst he went to find some bandages and a wet cloth. When he returned he held the artist's arm delicately, and started to dab the cloth over the wound. Takuto winced in pain. Koji frowned. He hated seeing the artist in pain…

"Sorry, Takuto. I'm nearly finished."

"_I should have caught him in time. It's my fault he fell, dammit."_

"Are you alright Koji?" Takuto asked, noticing his friend's frowning face.

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine." Koji looked up at the blonde. Amber eyes met blue, as their eyes locked with each others. He just wanted to kiss the artist right there. Iwai felt his face heat up and looked away. He wanted so badly to kiss him.

After Koji finished wrapping the bandages around Takuto's arm. He got up and sat on the bed next to him.

"It's my fault you hurt your arm." Koji said sadly, looking at the artist's arm as he spoke.

"W-what?" Takuto replied confused. Of course it wasn't Koji's fault!

"I should have been watching where you were walking and not on my own thoughts."

"K-Koji, it's not your fault. Besides, it's j-just a cut…"

Just a cut? Didn't Takuto realise that the mere fact of the artist being hurt, pained Koji to no ends. The archer couldn't take it anymore.

He placed his hands on both sides of Iwai's pale face and looked deeply within his amber eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Takuto blushed, but felt as if he was melting; as he gazed into the deep blue eyes of the archer.

"I'm truly sorry, that you fell; but I must tell you this now…"

"W-what is it?"

Koji moved his head closer to Takuto's and said the words the artist wanted to hear for a _very_ long time.

"I love you." As he finished his sentence, Koji placed his lips onto the others. Takuto immediately tensed, eyes wide, but soon gave in and pushed closer the other. Their lips moving at the right pace. Takuto couldn't believe it. Koji was actually kissing him! Both felt as if their hearts would explode into a million pieces. It felt so good.

Soon they had to pull away, for air.

"K-Koji…I never knew y-you felt the same…" Takuto whispered, as he gazed at the archer. Everything about Koji was perfect. His features, his hair, his personality. Everything was just _perfect_!

"Yes. I have done for a very long time. I just didn't know how to tell you…until now. I love you so much that it hurts."

Takuto felt as if he would pass out, as he heard these words.

"I-I love you to. I mean it, I-I really do."

Koji pulled Takuto into his chest, holding the artist close.

"I believe you," he whispered and kissed the top of Iwai's head lovingly.

Takuto yawned and wrapped his arms around Koji's chest. He felt like the happiest man on Earth.

"Rest now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

"I love you Takuto. Sweet dreams."

"I love you to Koji."

-X-X-X-

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not the best one shot. It's kinda cheesy as well! I've read so much better. **

**But please rate and review!**

_~Lily Canvas_


End file.
